Anything less than I love you is lying
by Toxic.Girl88
Summary: Title credit by Friends, Love or Nothing by John Mayer. This is an All Time Low fan fiction and, sadly, I don't own All Time Low or any other name, brand I use in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my new fan fiction. I don' t know yet where I'll go with this story, but I'll try. :)  
Hope you like that and comment. :)  
Thanks!  
I don't own All Time Low or any other name, brand, I use in this story.

Another, amazing, tour was over. We played as headliner across the Europe, and after almost a month we were coming back home.  
Instead of going back to Los Angeles, where I live the most, I decided to go back to Baltimore, with Alex and Rian, while Zack would go in Cali, to spend some times with my family. And since May, my sister, was in town too, she came and pick us up at the airport. She stopped first by Alex and Rian, then dropped me at my apartment, deciding to meet for dinner at our parent's place.  
I got in my home and there was no one; my house mate was visiting his family out of town, so the house was all for me.  
I unpacked my suitcases and then took a long shower; it was good be back in my hometown.  
I slept for about 4 hours, and then got ready to go to my parent' s home.  
I drove there with my car, and while I was parking, another car stopped by the neighbors.  
A gorgeous girl, with blond hair, a pair of shorts and a tank top got off the car, and a boy too, from the driver's seat. Thy hugged and then the boy took from the trunk two suitcases.  
The girl thanked the boy and hugged him again, whispering something in his ear and he kissed her on the lips before climb in the car and go away.  
The girl looked around and saw me; oh god, I was staring at her, and tried to look elsewhere. She smiled at me and waved. Did she know me? I waved my hand back and she entered in her house.  
My sister was just behind me, laughing at me.  
- What? - I asked her.  
- You looked like a perv staring at Jenna like this! - She laughed again.  
Jenna? Jenna Randall from Towson? Last time I saw her she was 17 I guess and not so good looking.  
- Are you sure she is Jenna? -  
- Yeah bro! She is back after graduation at the college. -  
Uhm, well done. I guess I' ll spend more time at my parent' s place. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. This is an introduction in Jenna' s life, and I assure the next chapters will be better, and there will be more All Time Low :)  
Hope you like that and I hope for some comment. :)  
Thanks!  
I don't own All Time Low or any other name, brand, I use in this story.

- JENNA -

College was finally over. n one side, I was happy, no more early morning class, no more sleepless night studying, no more exams. But on the other side, I was sad; I wouldn' t able to spend all the time I spent with my boyfriend Will, especially now, because he was getting back home in New York, while I lived in Baltimore. Well, we could meet in the week end, but it wouldn' t be the same again.  
And here I was in Will' s car, getting back at my home after a night of celebration for our graduation.  
I'm Jenna, I'm 23 years old, with a degree in graphic design, and from now, in search for a job.  
I dediced that the fist week back at home it would be all about relaxing, after all these years of stress, and from the next week I would star to look for a job.  
Will and I were talking about meet in New York city in two weeks, because he was off to visit his grand parents as soon as he would be back at home.  
- You could came by train on friday evening, I'll pick you up at the train station and we could be together for all the week end. - He said smiling. I nodded. I was going to miss him so much.  
We met in design class and I think it was love at first sight. He was so kind and cute, and he asked me on a date the second days we started talk. I smiled thinking about 3 years ago.  
- I'm gonna miss you so bad, you know? - Will said, breaking the silent.  
- Oh gosh, me too Will. I don' t wanna even think about it. - We were used to spend all our free time together; it was almost like we lived together.  
- We'll work this out babe, I love you. - He said, and I grinned; we were just outside my street and I was really sad, but I didn' t want to cry.  
He helped me with my suitcases, and I hugged him and kissed him for the last time in two weeks.  
- We'll see each other on face time babe, don' t worry! - He reassured me, and I nodded.  
- Please go before I start a waterfall. - I said smiling. He nodded and kissed me on the lips again.  
- I'll see you soon. - He climbed in his car and went away. I remained another couple of second watching him car vanish, when I noticed someone stared at me.  
It was Jack Barakat, the neighbors' son; he went to a different school, but we knew each other, and Zack Merrick, his band mate, was at my school and he was my best friend's boyfriend for some times.  
I waved him with my hand and he waved back, but I don' t think he recognized me, then I took my suitcases and dragged them to my door, where my parents were waiting for me to get inside.  
For the first time in years I was really back at home. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own All Time Low or any other name, brand, I use in this story**.

Even if I missed my boyfriend so much, it was good to be back at home, spend time with my mom, my dad, even with my 17 years old's sister, and I can' t tell how much I missed my dog.  
It was a sunny morning, my parents were already at work and my sister was at school, so why don' t take my dog out for a walk?  
I got ready and went out with Nikki, my labrador; the Barakat' s sons were outside too.  
- Hey Jenna! - May called me. We were good friends, even if she was older than me, but we hanged a lot during the first year of college in my summer break.  
- Hey May! Jack. - I smiled to them as soon as I approached them.  
- Ehy pretty! - May said patting my dog's head-  
- How are you guys? - I asked them, - It' s a long time! -  
- Sorry but I have to go, I leave you with my little brother! - May said winking at us.  
Jack was stanting in front of me, we were a little embarassed. I didn't know what to say or what to do.  
We used to hang when my best friend was with Zack, one of his best friend and band mate, but that time was so over. We were 17, now we are both 23. And even if we hanged a lot, we didn't speak so much.  
I smiled at him and I asked him to come to the park with me. I think he was surprised too.  
We were just walking, in silent, when he asked me about me and my life and I told him about my friends, my life back at the college in New York, and about Will.  
- We are together since the first winter break, and I hope for the best. - I smiled, thinking about him; Jack nodded, smiling.  
- What about you and your band? I know you're pretty famous! I've seen you live last year in New York with one of my friend and we met Rian! - I told him happy.  
- Yeah? - He laughed. - We're just back from a tour around the Europe and it was amazing, as always.-  
- You're living your dream, it should be fantastic.-  
We were walking around the park and I left Nikki free to run around the lawn, while Jack and I sat on a bench.  
- What about Alex, and the rest of the gang? - I asked him curiously; I've always had a little crush on Alex, nothing big, but when we made out during a "truth or dare" game, I was pretty happy; I chuckled thinking about that party, and Jack asked me what was that about.  
- I was just thinking about one of Alex' s parties. They were the best! -  
Jack laughed, answering to my precedent question.  
- They are all right; Zack lives in Cali, Rian lives with Alex but he's always around, to visit his girlfriend, and Alex is in Baltimore too, well always fucking around. - He chuckled.  
- What about Lisa? -  
- I think they're on a break right now. -  
- And what about you? -  
- I'm single and. - He stated but he suddenly stopped. - On you mean about my life, - he scratched the beck of his neck. - Well I live in Cali too, in Los Angeles, with some friends. -  
But I don' t know why it was awkward right now. I looked at the clook on my phone, and it was already noon.  
- Is it time to go, isn' t it? - Jack said smiling. I really liked his smile.  
I called back Nikki, and he ran to me, hopping; I smiled, patting her head and I put the leash on the collar.  
I really liked this morning, it was easy to be around him. We continued to chat on our way back home, until we arrived at my door.  
- I think we should do this again, if you aren't busy. - I said sincere, and he smiled and hugged me. I was surprised.  
- Give me your phone. - I handed him my iPhone , not looking at the texts and missed calls on it,and he typed his number in it, and I did the same with his phone.  
- Well, good bye. - He said, stepping back. I was nervous, again.  
- Bye and thanks! - I said again. I was happy, before I answered at my phone.  
It was Will, who was screaming at me, and it was really scary.


	4. Chapter 4

Only now I saw I posted the wrong chapter on this ff! So so so sorry!  
This is the right one, and, as always, I don't own All Time Low or any other name, brand, I use in this story.

Jack liked me. He told me that one night, while we were hanging at his place, watching a film. He told me I was beautiful, and he didn't care about me having a boyfriend, and he tried to kiss me a couple of time. Obviously he liked me physically; he was a really great guy and I loved spend time with him, and I made him understand that he was a great friend here in Baltimore but I didn't want anything more from him.  
I was flattered by his confession, and sometimes I felt uncomfortable staying with him. Of course, I didn't tell it to Will, it would be hell.  
Then, he said he understood and don' t be ebarassed around him for this speech.  
_

"Wanna hang tonight?"  
It was the day before I would be leaving for New York to go visit Will, and Jack texted me. I repeat, I loved spent time with him.  
"Sure, what time?xo"  
"9pm. Alex throw a party. c u later."  
- Oh god. - I said, biting my lip. I thought about high school, and it made me laugh.  
- What are you laughing about? - My sister, Cady, asked me, so I told her about Jack's text and Alex's party.  
- Jack totally wants to get in your pants. - I blushed when she said that, then I slapped her arms.  
- This isn't true. - I said; I didn't tell her about me and Jack's conversation; we were not only sisters, but we had a really wonderfull friendship, even if she was younger than me.  
- Wanna come with me? - I asked her. I knew she didn't like Jack and his band's music, so she wasn't a stalker or a fan, even because Jack was our neighboor so...  
- Yeah, why not!- She said smiling.  
We got ready and we were really gorgeous! Cady didn't seem 17-almost 18- years old but older.  
Jack was amazed when he saw us; - I'll be the luckiest one when we'll get in! - He said, making us laughing.  
After 20 minuts drive, we arrived at Alex's place, that was already packed with people, and as soon as we were getting in, my phone rang, and it was Will; I needed to pick up the call, and I lost Jack and my sister who were already in.  
- Fuck, - I bubbled, answering at the phone. - Hey babe! - I said into the speaker.  
- Where the fuck are you Jenna? - Was the first thing he told me. I didn't know he was such a douche and was acting like that.  
- Out, with friends. - Isaid, bored.  
- Why are you such a whore Jenna? -  
Oh my god. - I'm not doing anything, I'm just out with my friends of a lifetime - I said an half lie, - and now excuse me if I wanna have some fun, I'll see you tomorrow even if right now I'd love to not see you. - I almost yelled, hanging up the phone. Fuck you Will, I'm gonna go inside and have fun.  
I got inside the house, there were people everywhere, and after 10 minuts I found Jack, Cady, and a few other people drinking in the kitchen.  
- Don't get drunk Cady please. - I said, approaching them.  
- Oh my god, - someone said, and this someone was Alex. I smiled. - Are you really who I think you are? - He asked, smiling. God, he was still that cute, maybe more!  
- Alex. - I said, smirking.  
- Jenna. It's really good to see you. - He said, kissing my hand, - Yo Randall's sister are so sexy! -  
My sister and I laughed and all the guys around us nodded, in agreement.  
Alex and I talked a bit, sitting on the couter's kitchen, drinking a beer.  
- It was really nice to see you, you know. - Alex said, hugging me.  
- Same here! - I smiled.  
- We could.. we could go out some times. -  
Oh god, was this really happening?  
- Uh, oh, yeah, sure. - I was nervous.  
- Maybe tomorrow? - He smirked.  
- Uh, tomorrow I'm off to New York to visit some friends. - Why I didn't tell him about Will.  
- Oh well, I understand. Well, - He took a napkin and wrote down his number. - Call me when you're free! - He kissed my cheek and left me.  
I looked around trying to see if Jack and Cady were somewhere near me, but I found them in the living room, dancing and laughing. I watched them, feeling a little bit jealous, but I tried to not think about this strange feeling.  
- Uh hey sexy! - My sister yelled over the music and I reached them. We danced a little and around 2 in the morning we left Alex' s place.  
It was really a nice pretty night, and right now I wasn't ready to go to New York City and meet Will tomorrow. 


End file.
